When the Day Met the Night
by chipmouskin
Summary: A one shot. Inspired by Panic at the Disco's 'When the Day Met The Night'. Tidus/Yuna, my little bit on the Macalania scene.


**So, this is a one-shot inspired a little by Jack of Spades's Ray of Light and by Panic at the Disco's _When the Day Met the Night_...:x**

--

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
__All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

He was never quite sure how he had missed it the first time he saw her; perhaps he had been too bewildered to find out that all summoners weren't old geezers; maybe it was because he had been so busy worrying about how he was 1,000 years in the future. But as he traveled with Yuna – eventually becoming one of her guardians – he noticed. He noticed how even though she spent long, usually difficult days under the glaring sun, or the pouring rain, or freezing cold, her skin stayed as pale as porcelain and apparently unmarred by the harsh weather or battles. Amazing. He on the other hand had plenty of small scars where he had been nicked in a fight; he'd had plenty of sunburns, and he swore he almost had frostbite after the Macalania Temple. He supposed that this was all true because he was a guardian and she was the summoner. It was the guardian's duty to make sure the summoner was unharmed.

Tonight was hard for Yuna...well, that was a bit of an understatement. Try utterly devastating. Yevon had lied to them all; Yuna's faith was shattered. So he had followed her toward the lake, trying to come up with the words to make her fell better again – anything to see her smile once more. However, upon reaching the lake, all thoughts of comfort were dashed aside when he glimpsed her. Her pale skin seemed to glow softly in the dim lights from the Macalanian trees – or perhaps, that was just her own light, shining through in the dark of the night. She seemed lost in thought, but he didn't mind – he was too lost in her undeniable beauty. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, as the only thing he seemed capable of was staring at her.

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

She stepped slowly into the water, hoping that the cool water would soothe her troubled mind somehow. Yevon had betrayed everyone in Spira. It was all a lie. What was she supposed to do now? Should she continue? She paused once the water was waist deep, hearing footsteps on gravel. She knew Kimahri would have followed her to make sure she was safe...but Kimahri didn't wear boots.

_Tidus..._ she thought, wondering if her other guardians had sent him; Lulu knew, after all, about her secret infatuation with him. She could feel his gaze on her for a while before she finally broke the silence.

"I always thought this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me. With all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." she confessed to him, glancing down at the calm lake water. Ripples were suddenly swimming her way as he waded into the water towards her.

"Maybe..." he began hesitantly, "you're trying too hard. They told me...everything." Guilt – and perhaps...yes, sorrow – were evident in his voice. Her sun, her golden ray of light, dimmed by the news that she would die in the end. She turned to look at his somber face.

"Everything?" He nodded lamely, soft feathered hair falling over his eyes and casting a sad shadow. "Well so then...you know." Was all she could say before turning away, unable to look at him when he looked so sad.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." he replied, and she turned to look at him again. Tidus felt sorry for her; so that was why he had come here tonight. For pity.

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

She gave him a strange look when he apologized to her, and he hurriedly explained why he was sorry – for all the things he had said, for not knowing.

"I guess...I just hope it didn't make you sad...Forgive me." He finished feebly, pleading with his eyes. Incredibly, she gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

"I wasn't sad," she told him, turning to glance at the sky, just the lightest hint of red on her cheeks. "I was happy." And all he could do was stare at her skin...glowing, looking so soft to the touch. He took a deep breath and plunged himself under water. Now was not the time to be thinking such things. She was fragile now – it could be disastrous to reveal his feelings now, when she was already under so much pressure and stress. When he resurfaced, some feet away from her, he caught only a glimpse of her look of adoration – was it for him?

"Yuna..." he called to her. "Just don't do it."

"The pilgrimage?" she asked, her eyes open in wonder at the suggestion.

"Yeah...just quit." And so he continued to paint her a picture: a picture of Zanarkand, all lit up at night, and the stadium, filled with cheering people, and the sunset...a sunset so pretty he was sure she would like it, if she could see it. They could run away together and go to Zanarkand. That was the picture he painted for her. At first she had her doubts, but it didn't take long to convince her. She grinned and laughed like an excited child, and her glow seemed to brighten and fill him with warmth. He was feeling quite pleased with himself for cheering her up so thoroughly – but suddenly, those thoughts were swept away as he heard her gasp softly. He turned to her, and saw her crying.

"I can't!" she shuddered, shaking her head softly. "I just can't! I can't go!" He could only stand there, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Her crying broke his heart though, and he knew he could keep it to himself no longer. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and softly called her name. She looked up, hiccuping slightly, meeting his gaze. He leaned in and kissed her.

_In the middle of summer__  
All was golden in the sky  
__All was golden when the day met the night  
(Summer)__  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
__(Summer, summer, summer, summer)  
All was golden when the day met the night_

She was hardly sure if she were dreaming or awake; it certainly felt real enough though. She had been surprised, but not unpleasantly so, when his lips met hers. She marveled at how warm he was in comparison to herself – she felt cold and vulnerable, and now here was her sun, warming her. A small smile formed on her lips in despite of the kiss, and suddenly, they were falling...or floating. She wasn't sure, but all that mattered was him, with his lips pressed softly against hers. She wasn't aware of how much time passed or even how long they were underwater. In the back of her mind, she began to worry about air, but as he pulled away and held her hands and beamed at her, air suddenly seemed insignificant in comparison to this being in front of her. He was all she would ever need. He was radiant as ever again, his sorrow and guilt gone. And for now, hers was gone too, melted away by that little kiss. Although her lungs burned for air, her lips tingled with desire for his again and she impulsively leaned towards him, kissing him once more.

With that last, sweet kiss though, they had to rise for air. Her breaths of air were a relief to her brain, which had been screaming for oxygen; still, her head was not as clear as usual. The kisses had left her feeling dazed, every nerve in her body tingling pleasantly. What she would have given for more kisses, more time to bask in his light. She knew now that she had tasted him, nothing would be quite as sweet, and she selfishly wanted to give up the pilgrimage just to cling to him and stay this way forever. But such things could not last, except for in dreams and fantasies.

_So he said, "Would it be all right__  
If we just sat and talked for a little while__  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

As he sat with her, drying off and letting themselves come down from the high they had experienced, he couldn't help watching her. She glowed happily, even brighter than before. Everything felt right, and he didn't want it to change.

"I will go on with the pilgrimage. I must." He nodded understandingly, but he couldn't stop the sinking feeling inside. Of course, he had always known – she wouldn't give up. It wasn't in her nature. She would persevere through the change and the cruelness of this world, and she would be the beacon of hope for everyone when everything seemed darkest – even if it meant her own end.

"If I give up now," she continued softly, "I could do anything I wanted to...and yet...even if I was with you...I could never forget." He sat quiet for a moment, soaking in her words.

"I'll go with you!" he exclaimed, as though he had just decided it, but he knew that he would have followed her to the end of the world – which, unfortunately, was a lot closer than he wanted.

"What?" Yuna asked softly, seeming surprised.

"Well, I'm your guardian..." he explained, even though he should have said 'I love you too much to let you go'. "Unless...I'm fired?" he asked jokingly, swiping his hand across his neck in a cutting motion.

_So she said, "Thats okay  
As long as you can promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer"_

She smiled at his actions, her heart soaring at his words. He would go with her. He didn't hate her for continuing. She giggled and shook her head to reassure him – he most certainly was not fired. She felt a sudden need to cling to him and lie with him forever.

"Stay with me," she blurted, only feeling a little embarrassed by her outburst. "...Until the end." she finished, gazing at him with hope in her eyes. She felt very vulnerable all of a sudden, staring into his eyes, and she had to turn away and bow down so he wouldn't see her blush. "Please..." she whispered, daring to look over at him again. She was almost relieved that he was gazing up at the sky.

"Not until the end," he told her, and she suddenly felt stupid for saying something so bold. Of course he wouldn't stay with her until the end...it would be too painful, she supposed, to see her die after everything. He stopped looking up at the sky, and stared out at the giant tree in the middle of the lake.

"Always," he promised her, and her previous disappointment turned into a wave of euphoria. _Always... _He turned and gazed at her and she could only nod and smile.

"Always then..."

Hidden behind them in the trees, Kimahri gave a smile and turned to leave.

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
_

He stood up, dry, for the most part. He was just wondering if they were going to head back to camp together, when Yuna spoke up.

"Maybe you should head back to camp first."

"Roger!" he exclaimed, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the words escaped him as his eyes met her mismatched ones. After a few seconds of staring dumbly at her, he turned to leave, dazed. He stumbled slowly on the path, turning his gaze up at the stars. They seemed remarkably dim compared to Yuna, in his opinion. His whole body was still tingling wonderfully from their interaction. Suddenly he heard her whistle shrilly, and he turned back quickly to reach her, only to find she was right behind him.

"Wait...I'll go with you." she told him, smiling shyly. He nodded, trying to keep himself from beaming stupidly at her.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
(Summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
(Summer, summer, summer, summer)_

As he slowly turned away from her, an amused smile in his eyes, she watched his hand hanging limply by his side. Her own hand seemed cold and lonely, so with only a moments hesitation, she hurried forward and placed her own hand in his. Again, he was remarkably warm. He paused, looking back at her with a small grin, and they continued onward, hand in hand.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
_

_--_

**Alright, I'm sure everyone by now is tired of the Macalania scene, but it felt really appropriate for Panic's song – and yes, the lyrics in italics are the lyrics for _When the Day Met the Night_. And of course, as you probably all know by now, Yuna is the moon and Tidus is the sun (that's even how their names translate :D). So, its a sweet song, I recommend listening to it. Hope you liked this little one shot. :3**


End file.
